1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to the art of electrophotography and more particularly, to a magenta toner for electrophotography which is useful for function color, full color or multi-color electrophotography and is able to yield clear color images when used in either a one-component system or a two-component system.
2. Description of The Prior Art
Known color toners for electrophotography which have been widely employed in the art are those toners of the type in which colorants such as dyes or pigments are dispersed in binder resins. Magenta colorants for color electrophotography are, for example, rhodamine dyes and pigments, thioindigo pigments, and quinacridone dyes and pigments. Quinacridone pigments have been proposed, for example, in Japanese Kokai No. 49-46951 and thioindigo pigments have been proposed in Japanese Kokai No. 55-26574.
The colorants for magenta toner which are used in color electrophotography should meet the following requirements.
(1) Good spectral reflection characteristics.
(2) Good weatherabilities such as light fastness and heat resistance.
(3) Good miscibility with resin binders and good transparency.
(4) Freedom of breeding.
(5) Matching with a developing system of duplicators.
(6) No toxicity.
The known magenta toners may meet part of the above requirements (1) to (6) but are not always satisfactory with respect to all the requirements.
In particular, a magenta toner which comprises Color Index (hereinafter abbreviated as C.I.) Solvent Red 49 Rhodamine dye is difficult to ensure a desired degree of chroma, coupled with another problem that it is relatively poor in weatherability and, particularly, light fastness.